Carta suicida
by liablakk
Summary: Eli ya no pude mas con el sufrimiento que causa no ser correspondido y decide acabar con ese sentimiento.


Habían pasado ya 10 años desde que Eli había llegado a bajoterra, habían pasado 10 años desde que conoció a las personas que se convertirían en sus mejores amigos, 10 años desde que experimento lo que era el amor. En algunas ocasiones el amor es un sentimiento hermoso que te llena de paz y alegría, pero en muchas otras se convierte en dolor y soledad cuando ese sentimiento no es correspondido, cuando es así lo único que deseas es desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Esto le paso al gran Eli Shane, el defensor de bajoterra, que ahora presenciaba la escena mas dolorosa que pudo haber imaginado, la persona que mas amaba se estaba casando, estaba entregándole su amor a otra persona, era la boda de Trixie y Ricardo, Eli trataba de parecer feliz, lo estaba logrando hasta que se besaron frente a él, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Eli ya no pudo más y ante las miradas curiosas de algunos presentes salió y se dirigió al lugar en el que había compartido muchas cosas con esa persona especial, el mismo lugar en donde le declaro su amor, el día en el que comenzó su desgracia al ver que esa persona no sentía lo mismo, que todo seguiría igual, que no serian más que simples amigos. Al recordar ese momento sus pensamientos suicidas aumentaron más que nunca y por fin lo decidió, decidió que ya no quería sufrir, que sin ella no era nada y decidió dejar de existir, pero pensó en despedirse, en explicar la razón de su partida, saco un lápiz y una hoja y escribió todo mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Al terminar doblo la hoja a la mitad y la puso en el suelo, se levanto y camino un poco a la orilla del acantilado, pero sintió la presencia de otra persona tras de sí, al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era la persona que provocaba su desgracia, la persona que mas amaba y a la vez odiaba…

-¿Trixie, que haces aquí? ¿Que paso con la boda?- Dijo Eli volteando hacia ella con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Vi que saliste y vine a buscarte ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? Eli, sé que esto es difícil para ti pero, al menos podrías tratar de alegrarte por mi ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así, tan egoísta.- Dijo mirándola con un poco de reproche, Eli simplemente tomo la carta que había escrito y se la entrego, ella la desdoblo y leyó en vos alta: **Este cuento comienza a mitad de la hoja, realmente no se cual es el principio y cuál es el final, no me importa. Hoy te diré lo que verdaderamente siento, soy una persona infeliz y no, no soy buena, deja de decirme que lo soy, se perfectamente que no es así, no quiero hacer cosas buenas eso me convierte en mala persona. Por años he estado soportando, este alimento que me has dado día con día, el que todos consideran el mejor para mi es insípido, me ha asqueado al punto que estoy vomitando constantemente y mi vida es una agonía, no añoro el pasado ni deseo el futuro, odio el presente, los sueños que debería tener no los tengo, nada es como tu esperas que sea. No tengo idea de que me gusta, te he estado engañando y la verdad es que no me conoces. Soy muchas personas a la vez y no se cual te he mostrado, la verdad no sé si soy alguien, me quedare solo, no quiero sufrir eternamente, sé que eso no existe, no existe el sufrimiento eterno, pero si se me hace eterna esta existencia de sufrimiento. Soy un cobarde por no querer vivir o no buscar la solución, tal vez sí, pero las personas así existen, sorpresa, existe el mal en el mundo y parte de el vive en mi corazón, no querrás entenderlo, yo tampoco quería pero es la realidad, una de mis personas interiores me dice que termine con todo ya, pero tú me has contagiado y me preocupa el "qué dirán", yo se que ha ti no te importo, solo te interesa lo que pensaran de ti, que yo soy solo una mancha en tu historial. Lo siento mucho pero no es solo mi culpa. Daria todo por eliminar mi existencia y que nadie sepa que nací, pero no puedo, ya no amo nada, ni siquiera puedo odiar, lo que es malo no me molesta y lo bueno no me atrae, quítame todo no me importa, he hablado con hipocresía todo este tiempo, no me culpes, ni si quiera yo sé que es verdad. Voy a morir, déjame dejar de existir. ¿Verdad que parece que todo está bien? ¿Qué solo es una etapa?, dejaste de conocerme hace mucho y te engañaste pensando que si, no es tu culpa, yo no dije nada, pero tampoco te intereso a ti, no estoy deprimido, no estoy triste, no estoy ignorante, simplemente algo no está bien en mi, hice algo realmente malo tal vez, no lo sé ya no lo recuerdo, mi mente está perdida, odio pensar, todo está tapado y me siguen hablando, ya no recuerdo, no conozco las líneas, creo que he llegado el punto de la locura y tu no lo notas, realmente no vale la pena estar aquí, odio todo ya quiero morir…**

 **No te engañes pensando que porque hay lagrimas en mis ojos tengo sentimientos, una de esas personas adora llorar, no puedes fingir no tener sentimientos sin fingir tenerlos, yo los tengo, no lo sé, no sé nada, no me preguntes, no me veas, no me sonrías. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quería perder, a nadie le gusta perder, no sé qué pasa, no sé si pedir ayuda, no sirve, nadie puede ayudarme, no quiero que me ayuden, déjenme solo, ¿Sabes que es lo que escribo todo el día? Una mentira que borro todos los días. Sigo fingiendo en esta realidad, lastimé ya ha algunas personas, sienten lastima, quiero irme, quiero irme, quiero irme, quiero irme, quiero que termine, quiero irme, ya no lo soporto, duele amor… ya no quiero estar aquí…**

-Eli ¿Qué esto?- Pregunto preocupada, al levantar la vista sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Eli, que nuevamente estaba a la orilla del acantilado, él le dedico una dulce y encantadora sonrisa y levanto su mano en forma de despedida.

-Te extrañare…- Dijo para luego saltar al vacío.

* * *

 **Y ¿les gusto? Bueno, primero que nada quiero darle crédito a mi amiga Esme, ya que ella fue la que escribió la carta así que felicítenla a ella. Espero que les haya gustado, denme su opinión para poder mejorar.**


End file.
